A sweet Revenge english
by Alexi-Laiho
Summary: After the battle in Manhatten Loki gets himself disguised so nobody recognise him as 'Loki'. So the Avengers bring the injuried boy to their headquarter and healing him. There Loki gets fondle by Tony and Thor gets greater feelings for him. Can he gets his revenge afterall? Thor/Loki bit of Tony/Loki ; hard sex; bit of rape; little bit humor ; Enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, so I found someone who helps me with my bad english and this translation. :)  
Thanks to ShantalaManchecheshe 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this persons. It all belongs to Marvel.

Warning: MalexMale, Sex .. Don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

Loki was panting while he ran over cracked streets and along collapsed buildings. Much to his regret the cover of his double – that Loki had left in the Stark-Tower – was immediately blown so he didn't have so much time for fleeing.

With the noise of his enemies´ footsteps, the Avengers, breathing down his neck, he flew around the next corner and jumped down the stairs of an underground station. To his luck it was the central station and he managed to leave his pursuers behind in the labyrinth of old broken trains.

He entrenched himself in a rusted wagon, trying to keep his breath as quiet as possible, while Hawkeye tried to spot or to hear him in front of the train. "Keep searching! He can't be far! ", he heard Captain America call. Even when the last noises had passed over an hour ago, the trickster hadn't moved one bit.  
Only when he was to thousand percent sure that nobody was still outside, he exhaled loudly and looked around.

His hiding place wasn't as bad as he had actually expected. The old wagon was a former sleep room for guests, so beds existed. Though with closer looking these were littered with many holes and the foam was extensively lost, but at least Loki didn't have to sleep on the hard ground.  
When he sat down on a mattress, he noted his tiredness. As fast as he noted this, so fast he fell asleep, ignoring the mice that nibbled off their little nuts in the corner.

"AAHHH! ". As a result of this Loki woke. Quickly he pressed his hands to his left side near his stomach. He actually had a good sleep, until he turned around too fast and then had the feeling that his body would be torn apart. He suddenly felt warm liquid dripping into his clothes around the area and he saw with terror that there was a big stab wound. Besides, he noticed that his whole body hurt damn much. With his last magic he cured his wounds, afterwards broke down exhausted and fell asleep once more.

The next time he woke with a growling stomach. ,,But with this appearance I can't go outside..", he murmured to himself. He quickly whispered a spell which he imposed on himself. 'Now nobody will know who I am.', he thought and went out of the wagon.  
However this magic didn't change his body, but blinded people, so that they would not recognise him as Loki Odinson / Laufeyson.

The town wasn't exactly a hot spot. The people present searched for survivors, but large part was still evacuated or didn't completely trust the peace yet. Loki looked for something to eat and he fast found it, because the stores had no more present owners also. With a bag in his hand he went to the nearby park which wasn't very destroyed and sat down on a bench, letting the setting sun shine in his face. The pain on the left side of his body became stronger and he noticed that his body was too hot- hotter than normal.

"I won't tidy up the town for free! How would that look like! ", a male voice ripped the quiet atmosphere apart.  
"Oh, yes you will! We have destroyed at least half of the town ourselves and to get bigger stones away from here we have Hul- Bruce, what isn't possible for normal persons! Sorry, Bruce. ", another voice grouched back.  
"It's okay...", a quieter one answered.  
"Would you mind ending your pointless quarrel? ", somebody rumbled with a deep voice, which Loki could recognise 10 miles against the wind – Thor.  
The first voice probably belonged to this narcissistic ever-drunken Iron Man, the second one to the self-proclaimed leader Captain America. This green monster was also present, untransformed, what meant that the redhead and the archer couldn't be far.

Immediately all tiny hairs on Lokis body stood on end and he had a sick feeling in the stomach. 'What if they can look through my camouflage? What if they attack me? I don't have enough magic power yet and my body must still regenerate and-' "Whoa! A person! ", shouted Tony Stark when he saw Loki. 'Damn! ', Loki cursed to himself.  
"Something like that has become rare here in central city! ", he shouted further and laughed.  
"Stark! Control yourself! ", Steve said a little annoyed.

Loki tried to ignore them and bit into the dry bread he had found. Just when he wanted to swallow, a pair of brown eyes locked with his green ones – and they were definitively too near! Startled he choked on his food. Coughing he turned away to calm himself down.  
"Is everything okay?", asked Bruce shyly and positioned himself beside Tony who giggled amused and took a step back. Loki nodded fast, his face turning red with lack of air. When he felt a strong slap on his back – which hurt due to his enervated body – he could breathe again and murmured a quiet "Thanks" to Thor, who was grinning broadly and then also started to laugh.

Because of the bent posture and the strong cough, the great wound on his side opened up again. "Argh... ", he gasped and pressed his hands to that area.  
"Oh my god, you are injured!", said Natasha and knelt before Loki.  
"No... it's okay... I ca-nhhh...can manage that.", Loki gasped. Bruce immediately came a few steps closer and quietly murmured somewhat like "Please, can you take away your hands? I would like to look at it." But when Bruce stretched out his hands, Loki hit them away.

Then panic rose up in his chest as he thought that he shouldn't behave that conspicuously and he quietly apologised. 'You have to leave from here. Why in the name of Asgard do THEY have to appear here?', he thought as he let Bruce take a look at his wound.  
"It has already formed a lot of pus! You have to get to a hospital – fast."  
",All hospitals are overcrowded, this has no sense.", Clint said quietly as usual and strictly gazed at Loki. When he answered his look, a cold shiver ran down his spine. Clint looked at him like he could see through him so Loki needed to look away.  
Clint was confused. This person seemed familiar to him but no name fitted to this face.

"Then we take him home!", Tony said suddenly and clapped his hands. He had left his skyscraper to the Avengers so that they were always accessible and together. A house full of freaks!  
"We can't take a stranger to the Avengers headquarter! ", complained Natasha and Clint nodded in affirmative, his eyes still on Loki.  
".. What if he is dangerous and we get killed in sleep? ", Steve murmured quietly, sceptical.  
"Tsss... ", Loki hissed in pain when Bruce pressed a little bit too firm at the wound. "As I said before... gnnh... I... I make thi-hnn... by myself..."  
Bruce went to Steve and quietly whispered: "He has high fever and because of the discoloration at the edges of this injury he also has a blood poisoning. He is dead till tomorrow."  
Steve only nodded and Thor who listened as well had looked at Loki thoughtfully.

The trickster felt the look of Thor but didn't care too much. Thor had never been able to see through his tricks – exactly like through his lies.  
'Until yet nobody has recognised me. In the headquarters of the Avengers I would be save and secondly I could trick them and murder them in sleep'. He grinned perfidiously to his inner self and liked the thought to mental and later also physical hurt them. 'And they can heal me.. .' The pain became worse and worse.

He interrogatively looked at Steve who cleared his throat. "We'll take him with us... but I don't want to see our headquarter full of injured persons!"  
"Just if there are even more pretty wounded people around... It would be nevertheless entertaining... ", said Tony, grinning lasciviously at Loki and licking his lips.  
With a strict look from the part of Steve, Clint and Bruce he let his shoulders sink and snorted. "Spoilsports."

"Okay!", Thor called loudly, slinging his arms around Loki and raising him without trouble.  
Frightened of the sudden movement, Loki clung into the shoulders of his brother, but let off fast when it began to dawn to him what he just did there. Everything hurt and he needed to suppress a groan.  
Clint snorted contemptuously, he didn't trust to the whole situation yet.

'This certainly becomes a big party!', Loki thought while Thor carried him to their headquarters. However his joy didn't remain that long. A wave of heat overcame him and he sank into fever dreams.

* * *

This was it..hope you liked it. 3 R&R please


	2. Chapter 2

Thaaanks for the reviews! *-* I'm so glad to see someone like this story!  
I want to hurry up with the next chapters but the translation takes very long. ._.

* * *

"...still has fever but...definitively survi...such a quick recovery I have never seen before..."  
This was everything Loki could get from a conversation in his surroundings. His body was still abnormally warm, but most of the pain was gone. The big injury on his left side seemed to be healed also – what didn't make him particularly happy. 'He mentioned I am cured too fast. Do they have suspicion? I need to have a second plan...'

His eyelids felt so heavy that he hardly managed to move them. When he won the fight he looked into three pairs of eyes.  
"Oh..you are awake!", Bruce said joyfully and immediately turned away to fill a syringe with a certain liquid.  
Thor also grinned but said nothing. The only one who wasn't particularly happy was Steve. He looked at Loki doubtfully and turned away also.  
Bruce gave Loki the injection without a warning and therefore got an angry hiss for this. ,,Sorry.", Bruce murmured.

"There is our sleeping beauty!", Tony gave Loki a big smile when he entered the gigantic living room.  
"Hi... ", he silently murmured as an answer.  
"C'mon don't be so shy...er. ", "Gabriel... my name is Gabriel.", Loki decided fast.  
"Well, Gab, I see you recover well?", Tony asked and handed a glass to him. Before Loki could even touch it Steve tore it away and snorted to his companion: , He takes drugs! You cannot give him alcohol!", "Again 'spoilsport'.", Tony grumbled and sat back down on the couch."  
"I will just go outside for some air..", Loki said quietly and went to the balcony with silent steps.

"I don't like him! Furthermore he seemed to have a secret!", Clint murmured and gazed suspiciously at the black-haired man. Steve – who also was sceptical at the beginning – shook his head. He is clean Bruce said. Yes, his wounds cured very fast but we don't know if the munitions of the Chitauri reacted with any liquids or cells of a human body and therefore regenerate faster... If he'd be an enemy then he must be an alien or Loki himself. We can definitely exclude both."  
"Well, I like him. ", Tony said and scrutinised Loki who enjoyed the wind blowing through his hair.  
"But you don't think with your brain anyway.", Steve grinned and threw a cushion at Tony.

"Hi..."  
"Oh... Hello." Loki faked a wince as Thor appeared next to him but he had felt his presence seconds before.  
"It is a wonderful view, isn't it?", the blonde murmured, leaning against the glass which had to be railing – it didn't seem to be so safe. Loki silently nodded.  
"How impolite of me. I am Thor Odinson, God of Thunder and the golden prince of Asgaard", Thor grinned and held out a hand to his opponent. Loki took it and put on a confused look: God? Prince of Asgaard?... I do not understand.", I come from a world which is very far from here.", Thor said and looked thoughtfully to the dark sky. 'It will certainly start to rain soon.'

"I have seen you on television... the Avengers are a group full of very special personalities." Loki tried to express himself carefully. He got a resounding laughter as an answer: "Oh yes! True words, my friend."  
"You somehow remind me of a person...but I do not know whom.", Thor murmured and laid a hand on Loki´s cheek. The trickster twitched back at the touch. , I do not think that I am said person."  
"I will introduce you to the others, even if you already know them – from television.", Thor said after a while and waved him in.

"This is Clint Barton – Hawkeye" - "Hi..." (A grumble)  
"Natasha Romanov – Black Widow" - "Hey." (A little more nicely)  
"Bruce Banner – Hulk" - "Oh how I hate this name..., however, Hi" (Friendly)  
"Steve Rodgers – Captain America" - "It's my pleasure." (smiling weakly)  
"And Tony Stark – Iron Man" - "To me it's an extraordinary honour...", Tony languished and took Loki's hand before he kissed it.  
Loki nodded nicely to everyone but pulled away very fast when Tony kissed him and looked confused. How dare he!'  
Everyone in the room rolled their eyes annoyed.  
"C'mon, I show you my house.", Stark said and made an excessive movement to underline his words. Loki looked unimpressed at him whereupon Thor had to laugh and moved back to the couch.  
The trickster wasn't able to do anything than to follow Tony because he had caught him at his arm and so dragged him along the corridors.

He showed him all rooms of his flats – he only had the upper flats of the skyscraper inhabited therefore the guide didn't last so long.  
"And at least: My rooms.". Tony opened the door and stepped in. Loki followed him, trying to look interested what he hardly managed. But his expression lightened when he saw the Iron Man suits. He straightly went to them and let one finger glide over the chest of a suit, while he did not note how Tony closed the door and turned the key around.  
"Impressive, isn't it?", Tony asked and moved towards the other man. Loki absently nodded a little and really was a bit impressed. The suit looked so heavy and he wondered how Tony could move around so easily in it.

Tony scrutinised Loki's back, stopping at his butt and licking his lips. 'This does not seem to be so bad...'  
Loki wore nothing special and his clothes also weren't his: Black jeans and a too big blue T-shirt but this made no difference to Tony who already undressed his opponent in thoughts.  
"You must be tired from the curing. Don't you want to lie down? I have a very comfortable bed.", Tony didn't miss the lascivious undertone. Loki turned around questioningly: "No, I am fine..."  
"Don't be so ungrateful... we took you to our headquarters und healed you.", Tony said and laid an arm around the waist of Loki and hard pulled him to him.

Loki gasped at this sudden action and pressed his hands against Tonys chest. "And I did not beg for it.", Loki quietly hissed but immediately regretted his words because this was when his thoughts spoke. Tony looked towards him in a confused way and then grinned dirtily, quietly laughing to himself. "Oh... a fighter?", he purred and bowed his head to Loki's reach neck to check out his smell. "Hmmm. Wonderful..."  
Loki pressed Tony off himself, finding the current situation disgusting. Tony was a little bit surprised about the strength of his opponent., However, for a strongly injured person you are well present..." Loki didn't answer and turned around, intending to leave. But Tony caught his wrist, swirled him around and pressed him hard against the wall. "Just let me get to know more about you...", he purred again, pinning Loki's hands to the wall, above his head.

'If I defend myself too much, he'll maybe get suspicious, but if I don´t do so he wil-' "Ahh.", Loki hissed when Tony bit into his neck a little to hard. 'And the way he tastes... like heaven.'  
Tonys free hand glided under the other's shirt, stroking over the upper part of his body. 'Nevertheless very slender...maybe a little bit too thin but for that he has well-built muscles. Delicious~'  
This was too much for Loki and with a strong push he escaped from Tonys grip, looking disgusted. What the fu-", Tony started when suddenly the door was torn open.  
"TONY! There is a furious mob outsi-" Thor suddenly stopped mid-sentence when he saw a Loki with a fury-distorted face and a Tony who could barely hold his balance whilst stumbling away from the black-haired.

Thor fast went over to Loki and put a hand on his shoulder. "Is everything alright, Gab? I am so sorry, but Tony is simply...a horny goat!", he murmured half grinning and looked at the still confused Tony. Loki elegantly slid away from the touch of Thor without being too impolite and put a fake smile on. "No, everything is okay. He did not actually do anything."  
"Tony, fetch your machine and come along! The homeless people are robbing the city centre!"

Bruce rushed inside the room, waving Loki to himself. "Come with me Gabriel, I have to check your health."  
Loki followed without a word, looking around once more and seeing Tony's face which became thoughtfully. 'This is not a good sign...', Loki thought and then went with Bruce, to his laboratory.


	3. Chapter 3

Next Chapter! Yaaay! :)  
Thanks for the favs & reviews. Love you so much!

* * *

"Somehow... your body has almost completely healed. This is actually impossible!", Bruce said while he looked at the analysis of Loki´s blood .  
Loki swallowed silently and searched for an excuse to explain this, but then he took the choice of the 'I-do-not-now-anything' type of answer and shrug his shoulders.  
"I also do not know what is going on with me.", the trickster murmured.

"Interesting... very interesting."  
Bruce was still addicted to the blood test so that he didn't notice Clint who entering the lab.  
"If he is fully recovered, he can just leave our house."  
The scientist was startled so he let the small glass in his hand fell down to the floor and it broke with a jangling sound. He inhaled deeply, looking displeasingly at Clint: "You know I am very interested in genetic research. And that man here" - he pointed at Loki - "has apparently a special genetic structure which allows him to cure faster. I would like to keep him here to do some experimentation with him."  
Clint snorted contemptuously and looked critically at Loki. However, said person also looked back a little annoyed. But in his thoughts he was far away from the whole situation, because at the moment his real identity was his death. 'The humans have such a low development. They do not know what magic is yet... how should he find out?'

"Can't you simply take a litre of blood from him and then work with it?"  
"Can you not simply go to the others and help them with the mob?", Loki countered snappish. After that Clint looked a little bit startled and Bruce dropped the shards again. "Tsk! I don't what to deal with that anymore!" And with that Hawkeye rushed out of the lab.  
Bruce had to laugh quietly and thanked Loki. Loki was a little perplexed, too, because this sentence had simply bubbled out again. 'What is it with my self-control?'

Now he was sure that his camouflage would stay if he didn't make any verbal mistakes anymore.  
When he searched through the cabinets of the kitchen, the Captain, Iron Man and Thor stepped through the door of the flat. The open kitchen and the bent-down-position allowed Tony to catch a look on Loki's butt.  
"Rwar~", It escaped from his throat and he began to walk towards Loki. After two steps he was attacked by a packet of noodles. Unfortunately he had taken off his helmet and so single noodles could slide under his suit. Tony squeaked frightened:. "Aahhh! They scratch and tickle me everywhere!"  
As a result of a dancing Tony Thor exploded into a hard laugh and Steve had to hold on the next wall to prevent himself from rolling on the floor laughing. Tony danced in a circle, trying to scratch himself through the metal suit.  
Even Loki needed to smile.

"You will pay for this!", Tony exclaimed while hopping to his room and gasping.  
Thor had to hold himself with both arms at the bar to not break down completely because of his laughing. The trickster was again in search of comestibles because the noodles he had abused as a weapon were lying all over the floor and therefore useless.  
"I will help you.", Thor said when he wiped the tears out of his eyes. "Uhm.", "I do not accept a No! I need to cook today anyway."

Loki just nodded. Nevertheless it was totally awkward to...cook with is brother. But maybe he should behave a little more nicely if he wanted to stay here longer. Here he was save of the revenge of the Chitauri. He slightly shook his head as if he wanted to throw the negative thoughts away,  
The trickster didn't pay attention to the vegetables he cut or to what sauce he should create, he was so much in his own thoughts which didn't let him go.  
The good smell attracted the other superheros and so they sat all together at the great dinner table until Thor brought the meal. "Ohhh no, not that again.", Tony moaned. His freshly washed hair still smelt of some good shampoos.  
"Better than your constant deep-frozen pizza.", Natasha countered while already eating.  
Thor handed his place at the table over to Loki and got himself another chair. Just when the black-haired smelt the meal and looked at it. it felt like a punch in his stomach: This was HIS food... His favourite food from his childhood.  
It wasn't so complicated: Rice, sorts of vegetables and a sauce with certain herbage – which only grew in Asgaard. Probably he had taken some with him.

Thor saw Loki´s look and smiled. "Smells well, does it?", he asked and began to eat.  
Loki easily nodded and also began to eat. 'Ohh... tastes like in the past...'  
He remembered several scenes from his childhood. How they playfully fought together in the snow. How they were hunting together. How he protected him against annoyed Asgardians, because in young years he also did nonsense with pleasure. Or as he had cooked his favourite dinner just for him.

"The first times he had cooked it it was great, but now...", Tony beefed again. "Because he makes it almost every time when he has to cook!" As a result to this he got a kick to his shinbone from Steve.  
"Ouch! Hey! I am right, am I not? Moreover he makes it because of his damned brother who wanted to kill us!" With this he angrily and partly incomprehensibly looked at Thor.  
Thor repeated nothing and ate quietly. Then after some seconds of silence everybody began to talk together, except for Loki. He could hardly swallow his food. 'Why does he do it... for me?', he secretly asked himself .

Still he finished his plate because of politeness.  
They quickly removed everything and after that Loki stood in the kitchen a little bit desolate., You have no idea where you should sleep?" Again it was Thor who approached him.  
Loki shook his head no and murmured that he could sleep on the couch.  
"Oh no, you can sleep with me!", Tony alerted and got closer to the other. But Thor went immediately in between them. "You will not bother the poor boy again!"  
"I didn't mean 'this' at all... I have a guest-room nearby my bedroom.", Tony wanted to defend himself. It had suddenly come to his mind.  
"This would be an idea...", Steve answered quietly and everyone agreed.  
'Puh. Saved! Thus he's still near me...hehehe' Tony grinned sneakily when he turned round and went to prepare Loki´s room.

"If he comes to close to you, you call me, okay?", Thor said quietly and Loki - as usual - just nodded silently. 'Pah! As if I could not defend myself!'

As Tony had said, the guest-room was directly beside his bedroom, but however was relatively big. The only problem was that he had to share the bath of the playboy.  
And now this was were he stood. A little bit hesitantly he peeled off his clothing and positioned himself under the big party shower.  
He let the hot water drip down onto his neck. Some time went by and the fear of the Stalker vanished, he enjoyed the chance to be able to take a shower.

So completely lost in thoughts, he didn't notice the bathroom door opening and afterwards closing silently.

Tony observed his opponent intensely. Gabriel was one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen in his life – even if he just saw his back. His pale skin stood in a contrast to his pitch-black hair, which enmeshed his neck and his upper back. His light hollow-back let him look feminine while the well-trained butt destroyed this impression. As well as the muscular legs which just had a few tiny black hairs.  
Tony noticed that his blood shot in other regions while he watched Loki.

Luckily he was already completely undressed. Now he fast but silently opened the glass door to the shower and slid behind the other. Loki stood there with the head leant against the wall and was dreaming a little with closed eyes .  
When he felt a finger gently stroking his backbone, he immediately tensed and turned around bewildered.  
Tony grinned. "Hi! I only wanted to wash your back."  
Loki, who looked really mad, pointed at the door and growled "Get out!"

But Tony didn't listen because now he saw the front of Loki. His eyes wandered from the well-trained chest to the really well defined abdomen which he could already feel once. However, his gaze stopped at a certain area further down. But before he could view it more intensely he got slapped in the face.  
As a result Tony had to laugh. "How sweet! That wasn't very male!"  
"I am very thankful that you welcomed me into your house, but I would like to keep my privacy!", The trickster hissed calmly.

Before Loki could say something else, Tony caught his upper arms and pressed them to the cold flagging behind him. Again Loki was in such a position, but wanted to defend himself before the metal man could touch him otherwise.  
When he leant against the grip Tony pressed his thumbs to a certain place of the upper arm and Loki gasped in pain.  
Tony was grinning while he bent forward and whispered quietly in his ear: "You are so abnormal strong, so I've searched google for such a grip. This time you won't escape from me~"

Once again Loki tried his luck, but again pain shot through his arms like a short impulse, released by one single short pressure of Tony's thumbs.  
"This quite turns me on if you defend yourself in such a way, y'know?~", Tony breathed against Loki´s lips.  
After that he hardly pressed their lips together. Loki pressed his eyelids shut and bit the lip of the other man. Tony was rather amused by this action and completely pressed his body to Loki.  
The trickster felt the foreign erection at his stomach and pulled down the corners of his mouth. 'This is really disgusting...!'  
Tony let go of an arm and bit hard into Loki´s neck, making the other man already bleed a little bit. Again Loki gasped in pain. Just when he wanted to use his free arm Tony took a grip on Loki's hair and pulled his head down painfully.

"This time no Thor comes along to save you~", Tony mumbled and bit once more.  
Now Loki was panicking and trying everything to escape from him.

* * *

Muahahahaaa..yeah, I know that was cruel..but I like such endings. Hhehehee... Cya


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for so many reviews! I didn't expect that. :3

septimaluna: You expected right. ;) The idea of Loki changing into his icegigant form was in my mind, but that was too cruel, I think. :D

SammiSteele: I'm sorry for so much mistakes, but I don't want to change my beta-reader (she is the only one who understand my bad english)

And to the others: I love you! Thanks.

* * *

Loki was close to resign because he saw no way out of this situation. Usually nobody even came so close to him in such a way, because if someone did he would have chopped off his hand before. But now he couldn't do this that easily.  
When Tony laid his hand around a certain part of Loki`s body – one that was completely private – he collected some magic in his knee and rammed it hard between Tony's legs. And he did this with such a force that Tony screamed and sank to the ground, holding his jewels in hand. Tears appeared in his eyes and he curled up like a cat hissing in pain. "Fuuuuuuck!"

Without losing a word Loki went out of the shower, tied a towel around his hips and left the bath.  
He ran directly into the arms of Thor, who had heard Tony shout and just came into the room. „Huh... Excuse me.", he said and moved aside, so Loki was able to go to his room.  
"Uhhh.. Rwar~", Natasha, who came along together with Steve, purred. He also had his view pinned to Loki`s back for a few seconds.

Thor, who also had to look closely for a second time, suddenly looked thoughtful. He had to speak to 'Gabriel' later on, however, first of all: Tony!  
He still lay on the ground, nearly crying.  
"oh my God... what happened, Stark?", Steve went over to him fast and helped him to get back on his legs.  
"I-I just wanted to w-wash hi-hnng...his back.", Tony rumbled and held on to the wall. This would hurt more than a few hours.  
"That guy has powerful legs... this isn't normal! Something isn't right with him...", He said to the others when he got air again and had tied a towel around his hips.

Thor, who still looked thoughtful, laid an arm around Tony's shoulders and helped him to his bed.  
"What's wrong, Thor? ", Natasha asked whilst following them.  
"Gabriel... he has a marking on his hip... ", Thor said slowly.  
"So what? It's just a tattoo. I've seen it. Looks like two feathers." Tony sat down on his bed and thanked Thor and Steve with a nod.  
As a result Thor only shook his head, murmuring something like "I will talk to that guy later." and then went to Loki´s room. The others looked a little bit confused.

Loki had just put a new T-shirt on – one that Bruce had given him – and turned around when the room door opened, looking at it questioningly.  
He was a little bit astonished to see Thor, but didn't show it.  
"I am sorry about what I've done to Tony... ", he quietly murmured.  
"He will survive!" Thor replied casually while he stepped closer to the other man and scrutinised him thoroughly. The trickster stepped back and put on a confused expression. W-what is wrong?"  
"you remind me of someone... and you have the same marking on your hip." Thor quietly spoke, while he walked towards Loki.  
Loki swallowed. He quickly had to come up with an idea!

"By chance. Let us talk about it tomorrow. I am tired."  
"No!" Thor grabbed Loki by his shoulders and rudely pressed him against the next wall.  
Loki, appalled by this sudden action, gasped in pain. "Hey! So you're another pervert?", he asked angrily, but only to distract his brother somehow. However, Thor didn't listen to it, but thoroughly studied Loki´s body and face. Thereby, the trickster got an idea and hoped that his opponent would look him in the eyes. When the God of Thunder did this, he couldn't avert his gaze anymore. There was something in his eyes that absorbed him. He saw the stars, but at the same time he saw a wonderful green wide meadow and a beautiful sunset.  
Loki noticed that his trick had worked and Thor got lost in his eyes. Without breaking eye contact he leant forward, stopping half an inch wide in front of Thor´s lips and aspirating a magic spell.

As a result, Thor rolled his eyes and then closed them completely. After a few seconds he opened them again, very confused.  
"Oh, sorry, I did not want to touch you so roughly... I also do not know what made me do this."  
"It is okay... If you do not mind, I would like going to bed now" Loki said, elegantly slipping away, out of his brother´s hold, and moving into the direction of his bed.  
"Of course. See you tomorrow." Thor ran a hand through his hair and went out of the room. Somehow, he had a blackout.

The next day was unspectacular. Loki had to play the guinea pig again and the Avengers – except Bruce – helped clearing up the town again.  
When they all were at dinner-table, eating Tonys deep-frozen pizza, they got the idea to go out and celebrate.  
Today more people were seen in the town and they all wanted to celebrate their survival.  
"I will remain here. ", Loki murmured quietly. He wasn't the type for parties.  
"No, you'll come with us! You owe me a favor, after all", Tony replied pointing at his lap that carried an ice bag.  
The others only nodded, laughing a little.  
"No, tha-", "Oh darlin', you need to free yourself. You are too cramped.", Natasha interrupted, excited about the idea of a party.

When the trickster wanted to defend himself, Black Widow simply grabbed his arm and dragged him with her. He tried to free himself from her grip, but she was very strong for a woman and she didn't let him go.  
So he had no other choice than accompany her unwillingly.

Everyone dressed fashionable and Natasha got Loki ready: Hair straightened, a little bit kohl around the eyes, a dressy nordic wristband of Thor, a tight white muscleshirt with a thin hoodie above it and easy trousers, which were very wide at the hip but from the knees below they were skin-tight. (A link to my inspiration is below)

On their way to the bar, Loki had to deal with Tony's glances again, who almost dribbled at the sight. But this time he wasn't the only one, Thor also scrutinised Loki extensively.  
Underhand, he already grinned a little because usually his brother was superior, but his time he had the feeling that he was having the upper hand.

In the rather big and full bar they sat down in a compartment and celebrated a little for themselves. There was a lot of alcohol and because Loki wasn´t used to it, he already staggered after three glasses.  
Steve, who could drink as much as he wanted, laughed hardly at the sight and patted his neighbour Tony on the back, who already had his tenth glass and acquitted himself well. Thor, used to this kind of drinking because of several victories in Asgaard, also didn't loose composure so fast. He talked to Clint who became even quieter by the alcohol.  
Bruce and Natasha shakily went to the stage together and asked for a karaoke machine. They crooned a few songs arm in arm and after some time the others also wanted to sing.

"Gab! You must sing a song, too!", Tony bawled, helplessly shot.  
Loki shook his head.  
Thor, who sat beside him, got up and took the micro from Tony. He had to learn what modern music was and how to dance, but by now it went rather well.  
He wished for the song „Lost in Amsterdam" by Parov Stelar, which was almost a song to dance and so he did.  
He circled his hips, closing his eyes and moving his shoulders to the rhythm.

"_Another night in Manhattan, year 2012._" He changed the lyrics to make them fit.  
While he started to sing, he went over to Loki.  
"_Black hair and green eyes._"  
He gently caressed his hair and then his cheek.  
"_Oh my God, yes, he made me nervous._  
_And suddenly, a moment full of harmony,_  
_I came over and asked:_"  
Thor held out a hand to Loki. "_Do you want to dance?_"  
"_And he said:_"

Loki looked at the hand briefly, then he watched Thor. Even in the past he had loved to dance and now his head was so f*cked up that it made no difference that he was asked by his hated brother of all people.  
"_Yes!_", he answered and took his hand.  
He moved a little closer to Thor and adapted to his swinging movements. But immediately everyone noticed that Loki could dance better than Thor, even with alcohol in his blood. He got the glide in his stride and moved his arms and the upper part of his body with the rhythm of the music.

After the song Loki got a great applause from the others and bowed, not noticing that his wide grin wasn't faked anymore.  
Thor had watched his dancing partner all the time and still did so afterwards.  
"Do I have something in my face? ", Loki asked a little babbling.  
"N-no... sorry."  
"SPIN-THE-BOTTLE!", Tony shouted into the round and laid an empty bottle of Vodka into the middle of the table.  
"Whom it meets, that one must kiss *hicks*...the other!" He grinned wide and spinned the bottle, before anybody could protest.  
First it met Clint, who had just wanted to swallow his beer and now spitted it all over the table. "Heeeey... I-I didnnnd have agreed to thisss...*hicks*"  
With the second spin it was up to Steve, who looked at Clint murderously. He had been educated so conservatively that this almost was a punishment for him to do. However, they exchanged a quick almost invisible kiss.  
He spinned the bottle around once more and this time it was up to Thor. His partner was… Loki!

He was nearly half asleep, but he blinked confused and looked up to Thor. 'He does have a a rather well- built body and his face is almost pret-..Stop! He is my brother... oh no, he is not, but he is a man! And my arch-enemy an-', But then Loki was distracted from his thoughts.

* * *

Here a link to my inspiration of Loki´s look in the bar  
→ watch?v=gZpZTN7KiG4  
(I thought it looked a little bit mysterious and asgardian-like ;))

And from this clip I got the idea to the karaoke. ;)  
I think every Tom Hiddleston fan knows this.  
watch?v=jSoY8KLOPrA

R&R please. :3


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reviews an favs. :3  
Btw.: I changed from 'Hurt/Comfort' to 'Humor'... :'D Long story.. but sadness will come also.

* * *

Loki´s thoughts were interrupted by Tony who had crawled onto the table and after that had thrown himself between the siblings, shouting: "NOOOOOO! Loki is mine!"  
Then he suddenly rolled his eyes and vomited directly into Loki´s lap. Said one immediately got up and looked at himself in disgust. He wasn't the guy who became hysterical because of something like that, but that was really, really disgusting.  
"Urgh... Tony! You are so feculent! ", Thor murmured and Natasha started to scream hysterically and ran to the bath to get some paper. Clint and Steve both laughed, but they stopped abruptly and looked into different directions when Loki shot them a murderous look glance.

Natasha came back with tons of paper and nearly threw all of it against Loki. He tried to wipe away most of the mess, mumbling something to himself.  
Thor also caught a few papers and helped Loki, who was too annoyed to care about how close Thor was.  
When he was, more or less, clean, Tony was already sleeping on the table, snoring loudly.  
Steve threw him over his shoulders and then together they left the bar.

Back in the Stark Tower, Tony was thrown a little too rudely onto his bed, causing him to wake sleepily. When he saw Loki´s angry gaze, he had to laugh.  
"D'ya know *hic* of whom you remind me? …... of Loki!", he babbled grinning and then had to laugh out loud.  
Loki stood stunned in the middle of the room while everybody stared at him.  
His heart skipped a beat. 'How could he find out? Did my magic burst?'

-Meanwhile on another world-

"Master. We have found him!"  
"Where?"  
"On earth, Master. He hides in the headquarters of the... Avengers!"  
Said one had to laugh and hit his fist forcefully against a great stone. It got a gigantic crack and small lumps fell to the ground.  
"Bring him to me! He must be punished for the fact that he has not brought us the Tesseract and has killed nearly all of my warriors!"  
Thanos' furious voice resounded in the universe. His suite nodded and most of them already got excited to take revenge.  
They would need some time to reach the earth without the Tesseract.

- Back on earth again-

Thor gave a laugh and hit the still anxiously looking Loki on the back.  
"He should be my brother? Hahahaa...never! He is too soft to be Loki."  
"Moreover he would have killed us long ago.", Steve added and laughed also.  
Loki suppressed a furious growl due to Thor calling him soft. However, he was rather glad that his disguise still worked.

Tony had fallen asleep again, dribbling onto the mattress.  
'Weird...', Loki thought, scrutinising him briefly.  
But before he could act, Natasha called him and he went to go looking for her.  
"I have drawn you a bath... Firstly, go and clean yourself."  
Loki thanked her quietly and closed the bathroom-door behind him, getting undressed and slowly sinking into the hot water.  
Because of the warm steam and the amount of alcohol he became a bit dizzy.  
"I have to get out of here.", he quietly murmured, but before he could move he already drifted off to his dream world.

Thor, who was preparing himself a night-snack, wondered what took Loki so long in the bathtub.  
'Maybe I should go and check on him...'  
So he made his way to Tony's bathroom and knocked at the door.  
"Gab?...Gab!... Gabriel? Do you hear me? GAB!"  
After a few minutes there still was no answer and he worried even more.  
"Hey, familiar spirit? Open the door!", he shouted into any direction. The familiar spirit was JARVIS; because Thor couldn't see the A.I. and didn't feel him, JARVIS simply was a good spirit.  
"My name is JARVIS, Sir.", the A.I. answered as calm as usual and opened the door.  
Thor quickly ran into the bath and towards a heap of steam. Because of the thick fog, he hardly saw anything. JARVIS already had turned the airing on and the mist could therefore escape through the open door.  
Thor immediately ran to the tub.  
"Gabriel?"  
Loki was almost totally covered by water and didn't move.  
Without hesitation Thor reached down and lifted Loki out. He laid him on a soft carpet beside the tub and shook him hardly.  
But even after he had slapped Loki in the face, he didn't wake.

'This we forgot to do in the bar anyway...'  
Thor bent over Loki, but then hesitated for a moment. But when he felt how his respiration became weaker and weaker and even faltered, he forced himself to do something.  
He closed Loki´s nose with two fingers and then pressed his lips on his, blowing the missing air into his lungs. He did so a few times, until he saw Loki suddenly opening his eyes and immediately turning away, throwing up a flood of water.  
Thor felt like he approximately brought 3 litres of water out of his body, coughing hard, while he softly stroke his back.

Is everything alright?", he asked quietly and smiled a bit.  
Loki only nodded and stood up. Thor gave him a towel and Loki wrapped it around his hips, he hadn't noticed that he was naked.  
A light red flush covered his cheeks as he quietly thanked Thor.  
Thor hadn't overseen this and so his grin grew a little wider.  
He thought that the redness was very becoming to his pale cheeks and he wanted to see more of it.  
"Do you put some balm on your lips, or why are they so soft?", he asked amused.  
Loki softly touched his lips and only now noticed that his lips had met the lips of his brother. He stared at Thor wide- eyed, while his blushing increased.

Thor chuckled softly, he found this incredibly cute!  
"Come, I accompany you to your room."  
He got up and held out a hand to his opponent to help him up.  
Loki grabbed the offered hand and heaved himself to his feet, but he staggered a bit and nearly fell over.  
Thor laid an arm around his hips to hold him straight.  
"Uhh... everything is so...blurred..", Loki mumbled and held on to Thor.  
Now it didn't matter, that he was so near to his brother, he just didn't want to become unconscious again.

Together they went to Loki´s room – past the calmly sleeping Tony.  
There Thor sat down onto the bed next to Loki.  
"Is really everything alright?", he asked and looked a little worried.  
Loki silently nodded and yawned.  
He slipped under the sheets and turned his back to Thor. Due to the lack of clothing on his upper body, Thor couldn't resist to scrutinise his beautiful naked back.  
Loki noticed how Thor let his fingers glide over his backbone in an unusual gingerly way and he slightly shuddered. He was too tired to fight it and – to tell the truth – it felt good to feel some gentle touches.  
Now Thor stroked his whole back, until he felt a steady and quiet respiration under his fingers. He smiled softly and pulled the blanket over Loki´s shoulders.  
'So faultless...'

"Ohhhh... my head...it's already bursting!", Tony cried, pushing his already sixth aspirin into his mouth.  
"Your fault!", Bruce and Steve answered at the same time.  
Loki entered the living room and was nearly overran by a furious ball of Tony and Steve. He went to the balcony without detours and let the warm breeze blew around his ears.  
"Slept well?" Thor came over to him and looked at him, smiling.  
"Not really... My head aches.", Loki grumbled and looked to the sky with squinty eyes.  
Thor laughed. "Finally not just a dumb nod out of you! I am impressed. Ah, and against pains the humans always take this small tabl– What do you do there?"  
Loki, who had closed his eyes, holding his fingers pressed against his temples and who had just wanted to perform magic to take away the pain, dropped his hands immediately. ,,Massage. ", he said quietly.  
Thor pressed a glass of water and an aspirin on Loki and told him to give it a try.

Loki hesitantly swallowed the tablet.  
But just at this moment a picture of approximately 15 Chitauri flying towards earth came to his mind. Loki suddenly needed to cough. Due to the shock the tablet had stuck in his throat because these Chitauri were the best warriors of Thanos – the king of the Chitauri. They were undefeated in every battle.  
Loki coughed even harder and comprised his throat. He stared to the ground wide-eyed.  
"Oh, no..."  
Thor patted him on the back, thinking that the tablet was the reason of his coughing.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry, that this Chapter took so long. T_T  
But I had problems with antoher FF and I don't want that my Beta dies because of my tyranny. :D

So..enjoy.  
And thaaanks for the reviews. :§

* * *

Loki wasn't fearing for the earth, he wasn't frightened to get discovered, but to be killed not only by the Chitauri and Thanos, but also by the Avengers, who he just f*cked with.  
Against so many enemies he just didn't have a simple chance.  
Desperately he closed his eyes tightly and firmly grabbed the railing, causing his ankles to turn white. He had lowered his head and so Thor couldn't see his face.  
He had turned away a little bit, thinking that Gabriel had only been choking due to the tablet.  
Until the Chitauri warriors were here there was still a little bit of time, but Loki couldn't say exactly how long. He only knew that he had to leave. 'But where...?'

"Gab, let us go and eat something.", Thor quietly spoke to him and softly touched his arm.  
Loki briefly winced at the touch, then looked up and nodded.  
When they went back into the flat, he touched the place that Thor had touched before. Somehow it tickled a little bit and his stomach began to feel warm.  
Thor had always been there for him – also now, when he didn't know that he was _he_. Anyhow he had the need to thank him, but this would have been conspicuous.  
Sighing he decided to secretly disappear tonight.  
He had to confess that he also had worries about the Avengers. They had simply taken him up here and had helped him heal. Should he leave them to death?  
'Oh what do you think about, Loki? Do you get feelings for them? Weak! Think of yourself, that is the most important thought!', he told himself and finished his brooding.

He ate a pancake made by Natasha and sat down on the sofa. The news were shown on the television and showed people of New York, who helped to clear up the town.  
"But what about Loki? He has been the leader of these aliens and had instigated everything. According to the 'Avengers' he fled, but nobody knows where. Is he back again in his native world – Asgaard, or is he still here on earth?", a presenter spoke stiffly into the camera.  
"Loki cannot be in Asgaard, otherwise I would already have got an answer. His forces may be very mighty, but without the Tesseract he cannot leave earth. This woman is right, he must still be here!", Thor said and looked thoughtfully around in the hung-over round of friends.

"Do we have to look for him? If he is so mighty, we would be certainly able to track him!"  
"I'm not that sure, Tony.", Bruce murmured in between. His magic is unknown to us and we can't build a searching machine out of unknown."  
"Hmm. that's right and he doesn't have the blue stick of destiny any more, which is to say that we can't track down his energy." Tony needed to think about it. Nevertheless, there had to be any possibility.  
"He needs attention. If he does something, we'll already see it in the news then.", Natasha said, also eating a Pancake.  
"Nick Fury found him by connecting his computers to all cameras in the world, besides Loki is already quite famous through his actions. Jarvis? Couple into all camera data and watch out for Loki. He cannot hide forever!"  
"I'll do my best, sir!"

Loki watched the conversation a bit anxiously.  
After a few seconds Jarvis suddenly contacted. "Sir? I've found him."  
"This went fast. Load his detection on my mobile phone an-", "This isn't necessary, Sir. He sits here on the couch.", the AI interrupted calmly.  
And thus everybody turned around to Gabriel, who just agonisingly swallowed his last bite and looked at them a little distraughtly.  
"Jarvis! What's wrong with you? Nevertheless, this never ever is Loki. Do you need a new update?", Tony asked and laughed. Loki nervously joined him, but asked himself secretly how this disembodied being could have recognised him.  
You cannot deceive a machine with magicspells and so Jarvis furthermore persisted on his opinion that Loki was sitting between them.  
Tony only sighed irritated and buried his face in his hands. Now his AI was taking the piss out of him.

"Maybe Loki has manipulated him?", Bruce asked and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
"That's quite possible..", Tony murmured, who caught his coffee from the desk and made his way to his lab. He mentioned that he needed to look at this more exactly.  
Loki exhaled relieved, even if it only was quietly, and showed himself moderately with interest.  
Thor suddenly sat down before him and looked him deeply into the eyes. He was so close to him, that the tips of their noses almost touched each other. Loki got frightened and looked back with a faked confused look.  
"Wa-what are you doing there?", he asked quietly and leant a little bit away.  
But Thor grabbed him by the neck and held him in the same place. "My brother is a master of magic. He is called the God of mischief and lies by your people. He could quite simply have enchanted himself and we would not notice it.", he spoke during staring into Gabriel's eyes.

Natasha and Steve had listened and came across the room now. "But then he would've murdered us in our sleep long time ago.", Steve, who leant back against the couch, murmured. Natasha nodded in affirmative.  
Thor listened more or less and looked into the green eyes, trying to catch a sign. Yes, Gabriel had green eyes and black long hair, exactly like Loki. Also he did have the same size, the same stature and the same expression. But somehow, it didn't fit. Why not? Had he really enchanted himself? But how?  
He had an idea, but he would rather be alone for that. So he said it and Natasha and Steve went out of the room and looked both at each other confusedly. Bruce and Clint left the room also and went to their rooms.

Loki just opened his mouth to say something when he suddenly felt Thor´s lips on his. His eyes wided, but he was too shocked to turn away anyhow. After some seconds, Thor solved the kiss and looked at Loki, smiling.  
"W-what was this?", The trickster asked and then stepped back a bit.  
"You cannot be my brother at all, because he would have let me taste his fist before I could even have come so near."  
"B-but you cannot simply kiss me! We are two men."  
"Why not? Yesterday the bottle decided that we should kiss each other and we didn't do it.", Thor only said and shrugged. On the one hand he was sad that it wasn't Loki sitting here before him. Not because he rather wanted to kiss him, but because he also worried about his brother. But on the other hand he was also glad, because he found Gabriel quite interesting all the time and thus he had been able to use the chance well and kiss him.

"But I do not want this!", Loki said after a short break and got up furiously. Thor felt a cut to his heart and sadly lowered his gaze.  
He actually had a girlfriend, but she didn't make him really happy, although he really liked her. He just found Gabriel much more interesting.  
"We are men!", Loki, who was already walking, said, but he wanted to stress this once more.  
"And this is such a problem for you? We are physically equal, but nothing more... Why should two people of the same gender not be together, only because they have the same body?", Thor now asked a little bit indignantly.  
Loki had no answer to this and looked at Thor. His look was in no way disgusted, but also not full of love.  
"Which part of me disturbs you so much?", Thor asked and looked at him hurt.  
"Nevertheless, we do not know each other at all...only for two days."  
"Then let me get to know you better."

Loki had to laugh internally. Yes, Thor didn't really know _him_. He thought he would be still his adorable, little brother, whom he must save of everything.  
The God of thunder came up to him and gently laid a hand on his cheek and Loki looked up to him, not moving away from the hand. What does your heart make so heavy? ", he quietly asked and looked at him sadly.  
But Loki only shook his head and said, also quietly: ,,It is far too complicated" He briefly laid his hand on Thor´s and then turned away.

He ran to the lift and drove down to the fitness room, which Clint had recommended.  
There he began to smash against a punch bag to let out his whole fury.  
"Would you like a fight?", asked a voice from nowhere and Loki turned around abruptly. But it only was Natasha, who smiled at him.  
"As hard as you punch that bag, you certainly have more skills, don't you?"  
Loki briefly nodded and mentioned that he had learnt some techniques. Luckily his fury had dropped a lot, otherwise he probably would have beaten her up with all his power.  
However, as Natasha dashed towards him to knock him down, he defended himself half-heartedly, just to not attract attention.  
After about 20 minutes they faced each other breathing hard, both pressing their hands against each other and being face to face with each other.  
"I know who you are... Loki.", Natasha gasped and grinned at him.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for all the reviews.  
It's a good motivation. :3 And sorry, that it takes sooo long. :/

* * *

Loki´s true name reverberated in his head and he stared wide-eyed at Natasha, mouth wide open. Thousands of questions were running through his head, but he could sort none of it properly. Soon a question positioned itself on the first place and that was: What now? Should he kill her – No, he wanted to leave anyway, so he would simply do it at the next possibility. But he wouldn't come far, because Natasha would immediately tell everybody. First of all: Ask her how she came to that conclusion.  
"Why does everybody think I am Loki?", he asked and tilted his head a little to one side.  
Loki's facial features changed for only a fraction of a second and his following thoughts sounded so long in his recollections, but it had been nothing but a short moment and he hoped that his anxious thoughts didn't discover his true self.

But Natasha had been trained to notice those moments and so she saw this very clear and a nasty feeling grew in her stomach. She wasn't to 100% sure if it really was Loki, it was a supposition.  
It also could have been possible that Gabriel was just surprised to hear that supposition, but Natasha was good in reading facial expressions and to her it was clear what was wrong.  
'Just me against Loki? I don't think that this is a good idea.', she thought in panic, holding her facial muscles unmoved.  
"If you have a magic spell on yourself, you can of course deceive us humans easily, but the fact that Jarvis recognised you immediately… And as Thor described you, it suddenly came to my mind!"  
Loki and Natasha still upheld each other with both hands and the latter suddenly pressed her fingernails into the back of Loki´s hands, keeping him more firmly to her.  
"Then I simply have to try to look through you, through your magic and already... it is...broken... ". She only breathed the last words and had to control her facial expression, so that it didn't loose its right place as Loki´s had done.  
When she spoke, she tried to see through Gabriel, because actually everything she said was invented.  
However, it worked, for a short moment she recognised Loki in those green eyes before her and frightened, she let go of his hands, turned around and tried to run away.

Loki reacted without much thinking.  
He ran after her, meanwhile catching a metal rod, swung it and met Natasha directly on the back of her head. She collapsed onto the ground and a small pool of blood formed around her head.  
Then, breathing hard, Loki dropped the rod with a shocked expression and then looked at the dilemma. "Shit.", he quietly cursed and tore at his hair. Now he really had a problem.  
Quickly he bent down to her, turned her face to look at it and listened if she still breathed. She did and thus he looked around where he could put her down, without somebody noticing anything.  
He saw a locker which was big enough for a human body, opened it and caused the cleaning utensils which were lying within to almost fall out and hit him. Without much trouble, he dragged the unconscious Natasha to the locker and leant her against the back wall. Then he pushed her legs to her chest and fast closed the doors. With a click it also was locked.

The blood had disappeared with a snap of his fingers and a bit of magic.  
When he went out of the room, he furtively looked around and than went to the lift, pressing the bottom to the right floor. He would take only a few things with him and maybe something to eat, because he had already decided to vanish now.  
Just when he wanted to cross Tony's room to reach his own, Thor called him.  
"Gabriel! Hey... erm...", he began to mumble and scratched his neck with a bright red head.  
"Oh, Hi, Thor...I need to hurry up, I have to leave."  
"I wan- Where do you have to go then?"  
"My sister is in hospital, I have to go to her.", Loki fast invented a lie and already went to his room to swipe some things.

Thor went after him and closed the door behind him.  
"It is a pity, you really have to go already. I still wanted to apologise to you... because of the situation recently. I was fooled very often..actually, too often by the lies of my brother. I already do not know at all what is lie and what truth.", he spoke and watched how Loki hectically rummaged some things from the cupboard.  
These actually were Tony´s things, but this honestly made no difference to him and Thor apparently also didn't interfere.  
Loki only listened with half an ear and simply nodded.

However, then he heard a slight cough and turned around. Thor patted the spot on the blanket beside him, simply smiling.  
"Thor, I nee-", "Please, just once"  
Loki dropped the packet – also from Tony – which he held in hands, to the ground and sat down beside Thor. What did he plan now, again?  
"Will you notify me when your sister is well again?"  
"When I am able to do it, then yes."  
Loki looked a little bit longer at Thor. 'Why did I have to sit down here just for this questi-', but before he could end his thought, Thor had already bent over to him.  
He had laid his lips on those of Gabriel, kissing him softly. Loki sat there with wide eyes and because of that Thor fast pulled back again.  
"Excuse me. I thought, I could try it once again.", Thor murmured very sadly. The sadness somehow hit a place in Loki, which caused pain to him.  
"Thor, you are a great person, have a nice character and a really good-looking body. But...this does not work.", Loki mentioned with a sad smile and hesitantly laid his hand on that of Thor.

"And why not? If you describe me in such a way, you either must lie... or lie.", Thor said furthermore injured.  
'Because if it comes out that I am in reality your brother, you will hate me, abhor me or even kill me for it.'. Loki didn't' pronounce this and then got up again.  
Thor also got up and took hold of Gabriel's shoulder, turning him back to him. "Then I will probably have to persuade you~", he whispered quietly. Again he kissed Loki, a little more certainly now and wrapped his arms around him.  
Loki wanted to push him away, but he wasn't able to and Thor´s arms weren't the reason why he couldn't, but rather his own body. Because his body reacted to the kiss with a warm feeling deeply inside his stomach and a head free of thoughts.  
Briefly he indulged into the kiss, but Thor noticed this and pulled him closer. At the same time Loki solved the kiss and looked a bit desperately up to Thor.  
"Thor, I-"  
"Shhh.", Thor whispered and kissed him again, this time licking over his lower lip and Loki – to his own terror – granted Thor admittance. His body did what he wanted and their tongues danced with each other. Loki closed his eyes and leant a little into Thor´s arms, who was very glad and buried his hand in his hair.

Suddenly they heard furious steps, which fast got closer. Loki winced, realising what he had done, and backed away. Just on time, because shortly after this the door flew open and Tony appeared, holding a weapon directed at Gabriel.  
"My cameras aren't everywhere, but Jarvis sees and hears everything, didn't you know this?", he hissed nastily. Behind him stood Clint, who just stretched his bow, ready to fire.  
Out of reflex Thor positioned himself between Loki and both attackers. Hey! What is wrong with you?", he asked confused.  
"Step aside, Thor!", Clint now hissed and stretched his arch further. A cool blow hit Thor´s back and he turned around, seeing that the window was open and Gabriel missing.  
"What? ", he whispered quietly and was more confused than before.  
Tony, Clint and Thor immediately ran to the window and looked down, seeing the trickster falling down. He turned in the free fall, looked at Thor in an apologetic way and then dissolved in green fog.

Finally Thor was really confused, because now he didn't know what was going on anymore.  
"What was that? Why have you threatened him? Why did he jump out of that window... and how did he manage to disappear into nothing?"  
Tony just opened his mouth when they heard heavy steps approaching behind them. The three turned around fast and directed their weapons at the person.  
"I did not come because of you...", the person spoke.  
Thor stood in the room paralyzed, but shortly after his face changed into a grimace. "Then otherwise why would a Chitauri dare to turn up here?", he finally hissed.  
"That you still got seduced by your brother...", the Chitauri spoke again and everyone clearly heard his evil undertone.  
Thor was confused again and didn't understand the world anymore.  
"That means, you're after him, too?", Clint asked and lowered his arch a bit.  
"If you interfere with us, we will kill you.", a second Chitauri spoke who appeared behind the first one and looked around.

" Thor... Gabriel... he...he is Loki! He hornswoggled...all of us!", Natasha, who also came in, gasped. She didn't bleed any more, but the dry blood still stuck on her neck and went down to her throat.  
"No, this cannot be, we just have...", he began to talk, but then pictures appeared in his head. The mark on Gabriel´s hip, the same Loki had, the same appearance, the same stature, how he talked and gesticulated the same way like him. The scales fell from his eyes.  
'But we have kissed...'


	8. Chapter 8

"Why are the Chitauri after him? And why in hell are we looking for him?", Steve asked, while he straightened his Captain America cap and wandered through the streets near the Stark-Tower, in company of the remaining Avengers.  
"I also do not know why they chase him, but we search for him because otherwise they would kill him!", Thor answered sternly.  
"Don't we wish the same?", Clint growled and Natasha beside him nodded keenly.  
"Do not say this ever again!", Thor snarled nastily. He stopped and lifted Mjölnir threateningly. He is still my brother and nobody will touch him!"

As a result Tony in is Iron Man suit grabbed his cape from behind and jerkily pulled him back. Thor stumbled backwards and looked angrily at the metal man.  
"I am certain he didn't just hide in our headquarters for fun. Certainly he has spied us out or he wanted to kill us slowly in some way.", he said and let go of Thor again.  
"What would be the point of that? The Chitauri wanted to kill him and every no man in Asgaard would desire to be near him also. He couldn't spy for anybody because he has nobody. And if he intended to kill us, he missed quite a lot of good chances.", the god of thunder spoke again and walked on, meanwhile keeping his eyes everywhere.  
"Maybe this was all just a trick and we fall for it.", Bruce murmured quietly.  
"Hmm...", Steve knitted his brows and looked at the asphalt while he went on. This really wasn't making any sense.

"We'll never find him this way ", Natasha, who sat down on a park-bench, sulking, cried out.  
They were already searching for eight hours now. First they had split and examined the nearby area, but since nobody had seen a sign of the trickster, they all met again at the tower and searched together once more.  
The two Chitauri who had appeared in their home had fast disappeared again. They were unusual peaceful, even though the Avengers had nearly extinguished their whole clan.  
But maybe this was the reason why they didn't attack them. Losing men without cause was pointless and against Loki, who was alone, they were surely strong enough.

Thor didn't confess it to the others, but he really did bother about his brother. Okay, maybe Loki had planned something bad again, but then he would not have kissed him in this manner. So that's why he wanted to flee.  
Thor hadn't even known that Loki had such strong powers, that he could simply teleport himself to another place.  
"Let's go home.", Tony mentioned annoyed after having folded up his visor and was already up in the air within a few seconds.  
The others also turned and went back, Thor trailing behind them.

Tony had checked all the alarm systems and had guaranteed that nobody could enter the tower unnoticed. Jarvis was on alert also. They had decided that somebody had to be a night watchman so he could exactly pay attention to what happened around them.  
Thor volunteered for the task because he wouldn´t be able to sleep anymore anyway.  
Thus he sat in the living room on the couch and made his round every fifteen minutes.  
It was already half past four in the morning and slowly his eyes were finally closing. He didn't notice that he was slowly dozing off.

_"Loooooooooookiiii!", Sif shouted in fury.  
Thor was just walking along the hallway when he heard her voice and saw her shortly after.  
"Sif, good afternoon!", he said joyfully, but was equally grimly viewed.  
"Nothing is good! Where is Loki?", she asked angrily, breathing hard.  
Now Thor noticed the pink clothes she held in hands which were apparently just washed., I have not seen him today. What has happened with your clothes?"  
"Loki, that bastard, had the washing water execrated. Now everything is pink and I can not wash it out any more. I will cut the head of this small trickster in two!", she growled, pressing her fingertips into the clothing.  
Thor hardly kept back a grin and tapped her on the shoulder encouragingly._

_They said goodbye and Sif continued to search, shouting Loki's name every few seconds.  
"It is good that she is so blinded by her own rage, otherwise she would have noted you. You must still work a little bit on that trick.", Thor spoke to the blankness before him and with a grin turned to the left wall.  
The air there seemed to visibly move itself and then a figure appeared, gaining more and more shapes and contours. Loki grinned and shrugged his shoulders.  
"As long as she does not find me, everything is in order. And my invisibility magic wants to be practiced... However, it really could be even better.", he said and laughed.  
Loki was very infamous for his tricks, but also for the fact that, in his young years, he already was a master of magic.  
"LOKI! I SEE YOU!", A furious Sif shouted, who now ran towards the black haired. He didn't dither long and ran away. But as he was running, it seemed as if his legs were disappearing in green fog and shortly after he had disappeared fully.  
"Damn! Where is he?" Sif looked around, but then decided to run further down the hallway  
"Oh, Loki...", Thor only sighed, but didn't manage to suppress his grin.  
As an answer he only got an invisible giggling._

All of a sudden Thor rapidly opened his eyes.  
How had he been able to forget this? Loki wasn't teleported, nor had he disappeared into nowhere, he only had made himself invisible.  
With this thought clear in his head, he got up, caught the flashlight which Tony had given him and examined every corner of the flat. This wasn't completely strenuous, because he thought that Loki wouldn't hide in the rooms of the others.  
However, he wasn't even sure whether Loki was somewhere in the tower at all. However, it was always worth an attempt.  
He tried to behave as normal as possible while wandering through the corridor and looking for some sign.  
He found nothing and laid all his hope into his room. There he examined every conceivable spot and even the bath. Frustrated, he let the lamp droop when he found nothing and trotted back to the living room.  
He was slightly startled when he saw Tony sitting on the couch, with coffee and smartphone in his hand., I thought I relieve you from your watch.", he murmured quietly and did not even look up. Thor nodded, mumbling thanks. Tony only waved his hand.

Thus Thor went back to his room, got undressed midway and lay down in his bed.  
Jarvis turned off the lights and Thor looked into the desolate darkness.  
Loki was really gone. Well, he could have known this before, because when he lastly had seen Loki he was jumping out of a window, so theoretically he would have to be somewhere outdoors. The impact with the ground would have done nothing to him, so much was sure.  
Quietly sighing Thor closed his eyes, not covering himself up yet.  
"I love you, no matter if you are called Gabriel or Loki; No matter if you wanted to kill us and see the humanity kneeling before you. If this was your real self I could see during these last days... Yes, then I love you, even if you are my brother.", Thor whispered to himself.

Shortly before he could fully fall asleep, he heard drops fall onto the ground.  
Alarmed he stood perfectly straight in his bed and actuated the light switch. What he saw then shocked him deeply.  
In the middle of the room stood Loki. He looked really battered because his clothes were drenched in blood and hung in tatters, he had a burst lip and a big laceration on his forehead. His arm looked broken and he also stood somehow crooked, what could be an evidence for a damaged backbone.  
"Loki! Oh, my God. what happened?", he asked panic-fuelled and got out of his bed, hurrying over to him.  
Loki looked on the ground before his feet; he had used up the magic around himself long time ago. He didn't speak and swayed a little due to lack of blood.  
Thor took hold of his shoulder. "Hey...did the Chitauri do this?", he asked anxiously., Are they somewhere nearby?"  
Loki shook his head in answer. "No, some I managed to kill... the rest has fled for now.", he quietly murmured while blood dripped from his mouth.

Loki also didn't know why he had come back here, to Thor. His magic was used up, he mainly could cure himself, but he was still looking half dead. But otherwise, he had nobody and no place to hide.  
"You got the idea rather late that I could be invisible.", he murmured again and looked down to Thor, who looked at his broken arm. All of a sudden, he flushed. 'That means, that he has just heard me ...'  
"How long are you here?", he asked, not looking up.  
"Quite a while already..."  
Loki had also learnt how to make himself invisible and silent, therefore nobody could hear him as he entered the flat, opened the doors or bled onto the ground, because now Thor saw that the carpeted floor was soaked red.

Thor grabbed Loki´s wrist and brought him to the bathroom. There he wetted a washcloth and started to treat his wounds.  
Loki meanwhile sat down on the tub edge and looked at the ground before himself, staring into space.  
"I cannot remain long...", he murmured quietly.  
Thor looked confused. "Why?"  
"Jarvis sees and hears everything... Tony would certainly want to kill me."

"Oh yes, _that _I would do with pleasure.", spoke the aforesaid man, who just stepped through the bathroom door. His arm, covered in metal, was outstretched, pointing into Loki´s direction.  
The repulsor on his palm gave a high pitched sound when it loaded with energy, ready to fire

* * *

Ooohhh... I really don't like this chapter..I changed it many times, but yeah.. don't know. -.-  
Hope you enjoyed it.  
Till next week and thaaaaaaaaaanks for every review. :3

* * *

.


	9. Chapter 9

"Stop!", Thor shouted, but it was already too late.  
Tony had aimed at Loki´s chest and hit exactly where he wanted. Loki couldn't move fast, because of his wounds and was therefore sent against the nearest wall.  
"Argh...", he gasped, cry stuck in his throat. The flagged wall broke into thousands of pieces and Loki fell forward, crashing to the ground.  
Without moving he stayed lying there and blood dripped from his mouth.

"LOKIII!", Thor cried, immediately bending down to lift him up. He turned him around in his arms. The blonde´s breath caught when he saw the result of Tony's energy push, what it had done to Loki.  
Normally you would have to apply the 8-fold strength to add wounds or pain to a God like to a normal human, but Loki was already weakened and Tony used more energy than it normally would be the case, this could end fatally.  
Loki lay bleeding in Thor`s arms. He had closed his eyes there didn´t seem to be any respiration. However this was difficult to see exactly, because it seemed as if his chest strangely compressed where Tony had hit him and he was all over with blood.  
Thor´s hands began to tremble and his eyes filled with tears.  
Weak glowing green threads formed out from his chest, laying down on the wound and disappearing in it. They heard it crashing and cracking and after a short time Loki´s chest was rebuilt, but afterwards the magic vanished. But Thor was fine with, it was a sign of life and Loki´s body had been able to cure itself still so far that he couldn't suffocate, but it gave him trouble that his magic didn't continue!

He still hung motionless in his arms, breathing weakly and bleeding practically everywhere. Thor bent over to him, stroke his long black hair and leant his forehead to his.  
His tears dripped onto his cheeks, rolled down along his jaw and fell to the ground.  
"Please...please, do not die. Awake... Loki, please, wake up.. ", he whispered desperately.  
"Do not do this to me."

Tony stood still in the door frame and looked down at the two.  
He swallowed hard and lowered his arm. 'What have I done? He didn't attack us and didn't try to kill us.'. Feelings of guilt boiled up in him.  
He could have killed him when he had touched him inappropriately, or blackmail him with his death, but he hadn't done it. He had even taken up with the Chitauri alone and because nothing had appeared in the news, he hadn't destroyed buildings or had injured people.  
It was a short circuit reaction, which he regretted now.  
Quickly, he also bent down to them.  
"Hurry up! We must patch him up, otherwise he'll bleed to death and I think that his respiratory tract is blocked!", he spoke clearly and patted Thor on the shoulder.  
Thor clenched his fist and was about punching him in the face, but he saw the regret in his eyes when he looked up with watering eyes and could still manage to control himself.  
With Loki in his arms he got up and brought him to the bed in his room. His shirt was quickly removed and Tony was already coming with a wet cloth to wipe the blood off Loki´s chest, enabling them to see more.

Deep cuts were to be seen, but as Thor felt the breastbone and the ribs, they felt not broken and, relieved, he inhaled deeply. However, he noted that Loki was only breathing haltingly.  
"Suck the blood out of his lungs!", Tony called to him. None of them had noted that the others had woken up by their noises and stood in the doorframe. They silently watched, only Bruce operated. He ran to the kitchen, quickly fetched a needle and thread and ran back.  
He pushed Tony to the side and got down to provisionally stitch the wounds together. When Loki was recuperated, he could cure himself fully, but now the bleeding had to be stopped first.  
Tony started set the bones in his arms and legs again and to clean the wounds from the fight with the Chitauri.

In the meantime, Thor had bent down to Loki, kept his nose closed and tried to suck the blood out of his lungs. That was easily said, but it was done with way more difficulty because he also had to breathe anyhow.  
"I-it does not work.", he desperately shouted and was again near the tears.  
"Don't continue trying to suck the blood out, but help him breathing, the rest comes by itself.", Bruce spoke in an unusually quiet tone. Even if he was a ticking time bomb, he controlled himself very well.  
Thor acted like he was told and now continuously pressed air into the body beneath him. In the background he heard Bruce say that Tony should massage his chest, what he did shortly after. The wounds were sewn and thus it went well, without more injuries.  
'Please, wake up!', Thor thought begging and several tears rolled down his cheeks.  
The next moment, he could feel Loki drawing breath by himself and he let go of him. Shortly after he heard him choking and a flood of blood left his mouth.  
Stertorously and wheezy, Loki opened his eyes and looked into the ones of Thor. He opened his mouth to say something, but his eyes rolled back and his limbs relaxed once more. Stunned, Thor looked down on him and then to Bruce. Bruce laid a hand on his shoulder and pointed at Loki´s chest.  
"He seems to breathe steadily. The loss of blood probably makes him unconscious, but he hasn't lost too much blood, so also if he looks pale, I have seen worse and they have survived it then.", he said, exhausted.  
Then he said that he had to leave the room now and Thor nodded, thanking him silently in this way.

Also exhausted, he sat down on the edge of Loki´s bed and stroked his hair softly. The biggest wounds were mended, the bones were set right and he was breathing regularly. Fair enough, they couldn't do more for him at the moment, because hospital was excluded.  
Tony was just putting a bowl with cold water and a cloth on the bedside table. We should let him rest. You will certainly remain with him, won´t you? If there is anything I can do, just tell Jarvis, he'll give me a message. ", he then said quietly and left the room together with the others.  
He explained to them what had happened, but Clint and Natasha were still distrustful, but they said nothing more when Tony hissed at them nastily.

Thor looked out of the window and saw how the sun rose. Now it was half past four and he felt how all his power had left his body.  
With pleasure he would let Tony pay for his actions, but he seemed to be penitent and even helped in the end. But this was still no excuse for his attack.  
He lay down next to the trickster and placed the blanket over them. So he could manage to sleep a little and was at the same time able to feel if Loki's condition was getting worse.

Bruce came quietly about midday and saw the two of them sleeping near together. He had to hide a smile and slowly came to the bed. Thor opened his eyes in alarm, but saw that it was only Bruce and relaxed again.  
"I would like to inject something that will help him.", Bruce murmured quietly and raised a syringe. Thor looked at this doubtfully and looked over to his brother.  
A little bit surprised, he found out that his sewed wounds had become smaller. Apparently he had awoken from the faint and was sleeping now.  
Bruce also recognised this, went to Loki and laid a hand on his shoulder. He woke up startled and wanted to jump out of the bed when he saw the syringe, but he was overtired. It could be anything in there; poison, acid, drugs, but maybe also a cure. With a sweat covered forehead he still stared at the syringe. But his body hardly moved, because he was still too weakened.  
"Don't you recognize this? I have also given this to you when you first came to us – as Gabriel.", Bruce quietly spoke and brought the syringe closer to Loki´s eyes.  
Loki recognised the liquid despite his blurred view, but was still too distrustful and gently shook his head.  
As a result, Bruce nodded and laid the medicine on the bedside table. "If you change your mind.", he said quietly and left the room again.

"Nice to see that you are already feeling better.", Thor said softly and stroked Loki´s hair. He winced at the touch and looked up at him.  
"W-what has happened? And why was Banner being so nice to me?", he asked with a quiet and broken voice. Thor explained what had happened, after Tony had shot him.  
Loki then was voiceless and a little bit confused. He had never experienced that much forgiveness.  
"Sleep now. You need to rest.", Thor spoke again softly and smiled at him. Within seconds he also was back in the country of dreams.

Tony hadn't slept any more.  
He was angry! Angry at Thor.  
He was almost sorry that he had shot Loki, but not because it was Loki, but because he wasn't Gabriel any more. There was no Gabriel; it had only been lies and deception. But then he wanted to have Loki, but he seemed to have orientated himself more towards Thor. Nevertheless, his advances had been clear!  
He punched the bag before him, which hung from the ceiling. That way he could diminish his aggressions at least a little bit. Thor snatched his Gabriel or Loki or however away from him!  
'I won't allow this!'


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry, that this took sooo long. D: But my Beta was to vacation and my study begins soon. _

* * *

Loki woke up when he noticed a strange wet-warm thing touching his thigh. He grumbled irritated because he still didn't feel really good yet and wanted to go on sleeping. Sure, his magic had already done a good job, but his body still asked for rest.  
Eyes closed, he reached down – oh, the blanket was away – and then touched the wet thing that was resting on his body. Meanwhile he noticed that he was completely naked and that was not good, because this wet thing made his work good enough to turn him on. His blood seemed to accumulate at a place in the south of his body and he finally looked up, staring in the grinning face of Tony Stark.  
"Holy shit!", he shouted and nearly jumped out of the bed. The pain prevented him from doing this and he sank back into the cushions wheezily. "W-what are you doing there?", he asked, turning a bright shade of red.  
"Cleaning you up. You have slept during two days, I didn't want to leave you alone in your own juice.", Tony explained and his grin became broader, when he looked at Loki´s loin region. He could see now that Tony was holding a washcloth. So that was the pleasant thing.

He grabbed Tony's hand and pulled it away from him. "I am already able to do this alone, thanks!", he murmured with an evil look. That guy was a lecher in every regard!  
To underline his words, he tried to get up, but to even position himself right in the bed was already a thing for itself. He rested his body on his elbows and then on his hands, but they were trembling so much that Tony only had to tap against them and he fell back on the bed.  
His look couldn't get darker at all and thus he simply curled up on the side.  
"Oh... what a nice butt you have! I already was allowed to look at it back there in the shower~", Tony purred and gave him a gentle slap. Loki flushed even more and covered himself with the blanket lying beside him.

Tony didn't give up, put the wet cloth aside and crept on the bed. He crawled into the bed and laid an arm around him. "You're quite cold. Let me warm you up~"  
Loki quietly squeaked when he felt the warm body behind him and rolled fast to the other end of the bed. Thus he lay again facing him, looking distraughtly at him.  
"I am naturally so cold! So don't worry and stay where you are!", he spoke fast and pointed a shaking finger at Tony. He remembered quite too well Tony's last tries to 'flirt' with him, that's why he was reacting this way.  
"Oh, I see... but Thor may sleep with you in bed?", Tony asked with a faked pained look.  
"You wanted to kill me, he has saved my life. Whom of you I´d probably rather let sleep with me?", Loki hissed, but didn't notice the ambiguity in his sentence, until Tony grinned knowingly and started to laugh. Loki´s cheeks flushed and he just wanted to turn round when Tony reached for him and pulled him near to his body.

Just this moment was chosen by Thor to enter the room and stare at the scenery in his bed: Loki (nude) with Tony under a blanket and then they were even lying so close together.  
He felt cut to the heart and lowered his head sorrowfully. "I did not want to disturb you.", he murmured quietly and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind himself.  
Loki saw the look on his face and the sad voice also pained him. "N-no, Thor,", he began to stutter, but he was already gone.  
Tony grinned and snuggled up to the trickster even more. "So... Now I´ve got you all for myself~", he purred and wanted to kiss him.  
Now Loki was finally pissed, he lifted a knee and rammed it into Tony's soft parts with full force. He quietly screamed and let go of Loki to calm the abused area with his hands. He glared at him with small tears in his eyes and again wanted to move in on him because the pain was decreasing fast. But Loki had managed to get more space between them in the meantime, he had his legs cocked and collected magic in them. He pushed forward and hit Tony hard in the stomach, causing him to fly from the bed and crash against the nearest wall.  
He slid down at it and was unconscious because his head had been hit hard.

Loki saw this and was satisfied.  
He pushed the blanket off himself and got up with shaking knees. After some steps he managed to walk rather well and was able to rummage in one of Thor´s cupboards to find something to wear. Quickly he discovered something and went out of the room. It surprised him that nobody was in the floor and when he came to the living room, Thor was sitting there alone on a couch.  
He slowly walked towards him and sat down.  
"It was not what it looked like!", he began to speak and scratched the back of his head. Why did he actually say this? It didn't matter to him what Thor thought about him. But the look of him had hurt him – something that also surprised him. Was he already worrying about him now?  
"I just thought. you like me and then I see you with Tony in... well, bed.", Thor murmured quietly and stared at his hands, folded in his lap.

All of Loki´s facial features were losing when he heard this and he just stared at Thor, completely confused. They didn´t talk for some minutes, not until Thor finally looked up at him and Loki couldn't suppress a smile  
"I like you, too, Loki. You as Gabriel fascinated me very much and I believe that it was your true being which finally appeared. Indeed, you have tried to kill me several times, have hated me, actually, but then... you did let me kiss you?", Thor spoke and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Besides, his smile didn't disappear.  
Loki snapped his mouth shut, looking somewhere different, just not at Thor. Yes, he certainly hadn't forgotten about the kiss. He could kiss well, what turned out to be one of the main reasons why he had let him do it. The other reasons he couldn't explain, but he knew that there still was at least one more.

"You had me seduced and hassled. You certainly wouldn't have let me go, if I had refused any further.", Loki murmured, a little embarrassed. They had been brothers and best friends in the past. Nobody did something like that.  
"You had no aversion against me, otherwise I would have left you alone.", Thor countered and lifted the second eyebrow. 'This is true.', Loki had to admit and slightly sighed.  
"Your strong feelings for Gabriel haven't dwindled, although he does not really exist?", he quietly asked.  
Thor gave a low laugh as he heard the question., There is a Gabriel. He stands in front of me, but he is actually called Loki. It makes no difference which name a person carries, if you have feelings for him."  
Loki turned red at the statement and stared at the ground. He only nodded and wanted to turn around when a thought of Tony entered his mind.  
"Oh... eehm... Tony is lying in your room unconsciously. I am sorry..", he said fast, before he fled the room.

He entered Thor´s room again, passed the still unconscious Tony and went to the bath. Once there he locked the door and filled the tub completely to the edge. With some trouble he got to peel himself out of his clothes and then sank into the hot water. "Mhhh~", he quietly purred, when the water washed around his body. It wasn't as hot as the last time and the airing was activ. Thus he hoped that he wouldn't risk getting unconscious again.  
Beyond the door he heard Steve coming into the room and screaming at the sight of Tony. Thor, who was apparently following him, explained the circumstances and Loki heard the Captain mutter 'Such a lecher!'.

After the extensive bath – the water was red from his dried blood – he got out, pulled on a pair of jogging trousers from Thor and opened the door a gap. The room was empty; the bed was freshly covered and arranged. Apparently Thor had done this.  
Loki considered his options. Should he maybe go to 'Gabriels' room, or should he lay down in Thor´s bed? His bed was definitively more comfortable.  
That put straight, he went to the bed and made himself comfortable. Within seconds he had already fallen asleep, even before Thor came into the room.

This one looked surprised when he saw black hair in his bed sticking out from under the covers. Grinning, he went to the bed, meanwhile getting rid of his trousers and shirt. He snuggled himself under the covers, next to Loki who didn't notice anything.  
He seemed to dream, because his muscles twitched at some places and his eyelids fluttered a little. A little hesitant, he laid an arm around his hip to make himself more comfortable, as he felt an obvious bulge in Loki´s jogging trousers.  
He turned slightly red, but was grinning from ear to ear, which looked quite unhealthy. He let his hand slide over aforesaid bulge, earning a quiet gasp.  
'Ohh, my... he probably has a very erotic dream.', Thor thought and repeated the action. Loki writhed pleasantly and pushed closer to him. Thor hesitated a little, but managed to overcome the annoying thoughts and slid a hand into Loki´s trousers. Loki´s erection lay hard and heavy in his hand and it made him very hot, too.

* * *

The next chapter is already written, just need to translate. ;) It gets dirty~

Thanks for so much reviews.  
Sure, I'm going on with this story. Love you all!


	11. Chapter 11

I love you all.  
Thx for all these reviews. *-*

* * *

Thor hesitated. Should he or shouldn't he do it?  
He ran the risk that, if Loki woke while he continued, he could die. But maybe he could make him so horny, that he wouldn't defend himself at all.  
Slowly he started to move his hand around his erection. With slow and rhythmical movements, up and down. Thor´s efforts were answered by a quiet groan.  
He carefully dragged his free arm under his body and lifted his weight to lay on his elbow. Thus he could see Loki´s face and would also notice if he woke up.  
He swallowed hard, but went on with his stroking.

His own body started to heat up and was covered in sweat. He had problems to stop himself from simply raping Loki. His member was as hard as it never was before and he noticed that he had already poured some precum.  
Timidly Thor pressed his hips against Loki´s butt, because he was still lying with his back turned on him. A gasp escaped from him when he felt him at his loins and he had to bite his lip to be able to control himself.  
Loki´s normally so cool skin became increasingly warm under the hands of Thor. His respiration got faster and his eyelids flickered dangerously.  
Thor began to rub himself a little at the younger man while he treat him further. He could hardly believe what he did here, but to stop now wasn't possible any more.

Just when he began to fasten the pace on Loki´s erection, he opened his eyes. Groaning he opened his mouth and stretched his backbone. With that movement, he pushed his bottom directly into Thor´s loin area what caused him to groan quietly.  
Startled Loki turned his head and looked at Thor confused, but clearly aroused. His cheeks were flushed in red and his eyes were glazed. This sight gave Thor the final  
shove and so he let down Loki´s member, grabbed his wrist and turned him on his back. With a flip he was on top of him and looked at him with hungry eyes.  
Licking his lips, he bent down and softly bit in his neck.

When Loki awoke, he barely felt the hands on his body, rather the big desire and the hectic respiration behind him. Of course he had often been aroused before, but this here, this was something completely different.  
He only became unwell when he felt Thor behind himself and also saw him then. He was too nonplussed as that he would have defended himself against how he turned him around and bent over him. Only when he bit into his neck, he awoke from his inflexibility and pressed his hands against Thor´s shoulders.  
But a wave of desire ran over him when he reached again for his erection and massaged it.  
"T-thor.", he gasped quietly and writhed under him.  
It felt forbidden good and Thor knew how he had to move his hand right.

Thor grinned when he noticed Loki´s defence attempts. They were determined and meant seriously, indeed not so hard, as that he could push him away.  
When he heard his name in that erotic way, he growled in a horny way and pressed his hips against Loki´s. He rubbed them at Loki´s and they both felt the desire of each other.  
Loki couldn't deny that he really was aroused, but just that was making him angry.  
"Bastard...", he gasped., You are almost as annoying...hnn...as Tony!"  
Thor´s grin got broader and he lifted his head to look Loki in the eyes.  
"Do you think? Oh, I think I am worse~", he breathed back with an evil undertone. Loki wanted to answer just what when he felt lips at his nipples and how teeth bit into the soft flesh.  
He could just barely suppress a groan and clawed his fingers into Thor´s shoulders.

Thor now concentrated on his chest, he licked and nibbled at the sensitive skin and left his tracks, even if they vanished after some minutes. He slowly slid down, licked a path all over the stomach to the navel and circled it with his tongue.  
On and on he went, hearing Loki gasp, which sounded a little bit too angry now. This was because Loki was very much in a conflict with . He was too horny to be able to really defend himself, but his brain was definitively still on – what caused him to hiss so nastily.  
His lustfulness rose immensely. Thor only touched him at his hips and caressed his stomach, but that nearly let him crawl up the wall to the ceiling. The pressure on his loins already was almost painful and he wanted release, no matter by what or by whom.  
Thus he raised his hips a bit, to show Thor what he wanted.

Thor saw the sign and grinned perfidiously. 'Oh, no, my dear. You need to purchase this by hard.', he thought nastily and slowly licked over the skin above the waistband.  
He clearly felt Loki convulse under him.  
Quickly he laid his hands on the band and pulled down the jogging trousers he wore. Then he stroked up and back down his thigh. With his thumbs he occasionally touched the inner thighs.  
Loki still wore shorts, but he also actually couldn´t wear anyhing at all underneath, because one could well recognise his well marked erection, and also the wet spot which had formed at the head.  
Thor stroked over the outlines of his member and harvested an urged groan.

Loki was now shaking beneath Thor.  
This was pure torture how he was mucking him about. Why couldn't he bring it to an end? Did he have to play with him?  
Furiously he lifted his head and looked down at Thor, who only grinned back evilly.  
"Do something!", Loki growled horny and claw his fingers deeper into the sheets.  
"What should I do?~", Thor purred back and stroked the inner thighs up and down with his fingers.  
"Bring it to an end!", Loki hissed now and flushed. He didn't want to pronounce it, this was humiliation!  
"If I do not know, what I should actually do, then I also can not help you with your 'problem'." Thor spoke with a sad tone, but his wide grin betrayed him.  
Loki hesitated. Now he couldn't be serious, could he?  
"To-touch it.", he quietly mumbled then and became slightly more reddened in the face.  
,"Here?", Thor asked and let his hand glide over the bump in his shorts. Loki gave a relieved groan as a countermove. He just nodded and was still looking down at him.  
Thor grinned and repeated his actions, until he tore the shorts off Loki's hips without hesitation and hunkered hungrily over his member, licking his lips.

, And now? ", he asked and couldn't hide his lust any more.

He had seen Loki naked often enough and also when he recently had helped him out of tub. But this here, this was something completely different. Loki´s member lay erected, hard and slightly twitching in front of his eyes. Light strings of precum stretched from the tip down to the skin on his stomach. A wonderful and equally desirable picture!  
It was hard to control himself, but he wanted to hear Loki´s voice in addition.  
"What do I know...touch it more!", he already murmured less angry, rather suffering.  
"Okay~", Thor enclosed his erection gently, moved his hand easily and watched him with lascivious eyes.  
Loki groaned quietly, he had his eyes half-closed, but wished for even more. This was so half-hearted; he surely was able to do better.  
"L-lick it.", he gasped animated, but not quite unrestrained yet. Thor grinned. Now he probably had him so far. As a reward he licked over his shaft up to the tip on which he gave a gentle kiss.  
Loki gave a loud groan and threw his head back. His tense body suddenly retreated and he felt like on cloud six – the seventh would be the climax. Go on... ", he breathed a little brisker and closed his eyes totally.  
"You missed one word.", Thor said teasingly, briefly licked over the glans and blowed gently against it.  
The trickster dug his hands furiously into Thor´s hair and wanted to press his head down, but Thor´s neck was stronger than his shaky, weak arms at the moment. He had never had such sexual experience, but he knew what a Blowjob was and that was what he wanted, but beg? Certainly not!  
"Do it!", he hissed greedily.  
Thor suddenly stopped and added to the space between them., Not in that tone, my dear~", he breathed. Loki gave a loud groan of distress and again looked down at him. He took a deep breath before he brought his next word out.  
"Please..."  
"Please, what?~"  
"Please lick it… Suck me~", he gasped lustfully and looked up at the ceiling again.

That was enough for Thor.  
He took the throbbing member before him completely in his mouth and sucked at it with relish. Just now he noticed how good Loki tasted. He let his tongue glide along the shaft and teased the tip. He supposed that Loki wouldn´t need long..  
And he was right, because as Thor took him in his mouth, Loki let out a loud groan and arched his back a little. The heat in him rose more and more and he thought he would burst with desire. A pressure built up in him and he knew that he would cum immediately and longed for the end.  
Thor had an evil trick in the back of his head, but he thought that he should save this for another time, before Loki tore him into pieces. He continued on moving his head up and down, narrowed his lips around the shaft and sucked even more firmly.  
After a few minutes he could already feel how Loki stretched himself into his mouth, briefly twitched and then poured into him.  
Loki saw stars when he reached his climax. It was as if someone had taken a bag of stones off his stomach. He squirted his seed into Thor´s mouth and the aftermath of his orgasm still lasted long after. Like in a delirious state he lay there, with glazed eyes and open-mouthed. He had nothing on his mind at the moment.

* * *

How was it? :3 Hope you enjoyed it. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Loki slowly became clear-headed again and suddenly realized that he was looking into Thor´s grinning face.  
Startled, he winced lightly and, bit by bit, caught up on what they had just done. His face flushed and he turned away from his brother, to embarrassed to look him in the eye..  
"Luckily you cannot deny that you liked it!", Thor said grinning and bent down to caress Loki´s neck.  
He fell in love with this area and easily nibbled at it, leaving a slightly reddened spot.  
Loki noticed this, grumbled and tried to push Thor off himself, but he was still stronger than him and it was like pushing against a wall.  
He didn't react to his statement at all, rather just bared his teeth.

Thor wasn´t impressed by Loki´s efforts.  
Since he had seen how he looked in ecstasy, writhing under him, he wanted to see it over and over again. He himself was still absolutely horny and also needed remedy, but then Loki also had to become a little lecherous again. Slowly, he let his hands glide over his chest and sides, kissing a trace down to his collarbone, getting stuck there again.  
Loki quietly gasped, what made him angry and he bit hard on his lip before he shouted at Thor. "Wanker! Get off me, immediately. You urging me once is absolutely enough!", he growled, but again it didn't sound as angry as he wanted it to be.  
Nevertheless, somewhere along the line this had also turned him on and somehow he needed him to do this, otherwise he wouldn't have kissed him and wouldn't have begged for help, but this was scratching at his ego when Thor simply took what he wanted.

Thor was sure that he didn't need to take the insults seriously because he could clearly see and hear how much Loki liked it.  
Because he lay between his legs, he could spread them further while he pressed his hips against Loki´s, easily rubbing himself against him. He still wore his clothing, but through his thin trousers he could feel as good as everything. Thus he also noticed how Loki´s member briefly twitched as blood flooded into it. Grinning, he looked up to see his reddened face and his still glazed eyes.  
One could easily see that he suppressed a groan which Thor would have heard with pleasure. He moved his hips a little more, then he sat up, but stopped shortly before Loki´s lips.  
"How was I able to overlook the fact how gorgeous you are?", he breathed questioningly against them, before he claimed them for himself. Loki´s lips were soft, he preferably would never let them go.

Loki´s eyes widened in surprise when he felt the kiss and he didn't move at all. Thor´s lips felt good and right and because he already knew that he liked this anyway, he also didn't bother to do anything against it.  
A little hesitantly, he moved his lips against those of Thor, thus answering the kiss. Thor was very much pleased by this and he went one step further. Sweetly he licked over his lower lip, asking for admittance. Loki granted it and welcomed his tongue expectantly.  
While their tongues danced with each other, he wrapped his arms round his nape and pulled him closer. Softly he fondled his neck and played with the blond strands of hair there.

Thor enjoyed the touches and solved the kiss after some moments.  
He sat down on his knees and pulled his trousers and shorts down. Quickly they were thrown to the floor and he once again laid down on the younger man in front of him. This one looked at him a little bit muzzy. When his eyes trailed along Thor´s body, he had to swallow slightly. Thor had a stately size, maybe even oversize and if he was already getting undressed, he knew what was in store for him.  
A little bit shyly he looked up to Thor who immediately saw his fear.  
"If it is too much for you, please tell me immediately.", he quietly murmured, while he stroked his cheek. Then he bent to the night cupboard and fetched some vaseline, which he normally used for his wounds. He dipped two fingers into it and put the can back again.

He used his other hand to slowly stroke Loki´s butt.  
He cramped when he saw the preparations Thor made and looked down in a mesmerized way. Soon he felt a finger gliding over his entrance and shortly after one immersed itself in him. It didn't come unprepared, but it hurt a little and so he cramped more.  
"Shh~ Calm down, otherwise it'll hurt even more.", Thor whispered into his ear.  
After Loki relaxed noticeably, he began to move his finger a little inside him. Because the preparations a second finger, he added this one and spread both of them in Loki.  
Loki made painfully a grimace, when the third finger came into action.  
One also could clearly see his indisposition due to the fact that his erection clearly decreased in size. To keep him from totally loosing his desire, Thor´s free hand devoted to this area. He enclosed Loki´s member and massaged it.

After some time he heard Loki gasp and when he looked into his face there was that glazed look again. His erection was also growing to its old size again.  
Carefully he pulled his fingers out, distributed the rest of the vaseline on his own erection and led it between Loki´s legs.  
He pressed the tip of it slowly into his tightness and became quite mad alone of that. Gasping, he pushed centimetre by centimetre inside, hardly able to control himself.  
Whereas Loki was tearful, because having Thor in him felt as if he was torn from the inside out.  
When he was completely inside him, Thor waited a moment and softly stroke Loki´s hair. He tried to calm him, but this was difficult because he himself was not exactly calm. Best he would fuck him right into the bed, but then Loki wouldn't have fun and this, nevertheless, was also important.  
When he noted that the other man slowly relaxed around him, he started to move. His one hand was still laid around Loki´s member and he massaged him even more.

Loki gasped aroused when he felt Thor´s hand. It expelled a little of the pain in his bottom. Soon he got used to his size and moved his hips in accord with the movements of Thor.  
He looked at him, first questioning, but then smirking.  
He pulled himself almost totally out of him, before he pushed again hard in. He repeated this a couple of times, whereas he waited for a specific reaction from Loki to show that he had met a certain spot.  
The trickster under him screamed muffled as Thor became so cruel all at once. He covered his mouth with his hand and bit hard into it. Suddenly Thor met a spot in him that let him see stars. Groaning, he opened his eyes wide and arched his back.  
"W-what was that?", he asked gasping and couldn't suppress a shivering full of desire.  
Thor grinned, saying nothing, but bent down to kiss him.  
Overwhelmed with lust, Loki closed his eyes and received Thor´s lips with joy. He clang at him and dug his fingernails into his back.  
From sheer desire he didn't notice that his scratches were deep and left behind thick red marks, which even bled a little.

Thor´s lips on his, his hand between his legs and his penis in him were three things too much for his body. Loki trembled and despite of the preceding orgasm his next climax was near. He turned his head away from Thor to catch air.  
Moaning, he writhed under him.  
"Harder~", he ordered and moved his hips further against Thor´s.  
Thor grinned broadly and followed his command with pleasure. He thrust into him more violently, until he noticed how dangerously near he was to his own orgasm. Loki was so tight and the noises he gave were better than any music to his ears.  
When he noticed that Loki´s member became harder in his hand and twitched, he moved himself and his hand faster.  
Loki arched his back, threw his head backwards and moaned Thors name, coming in his hand.  
"Lokiii~", Thor also groaned, when he tightened around him. After a few more thrusts he felt how everything contracted inside him and his head was released from all tiresome thoughts. He felt only himself and Loki and an incredibly warm feeling in his chest.

"I love you~", he moaned, when he poured his semen into him and collapsed on him shortly after.  
He was panting, while he remained lying on Loki and left his eyes closed.  
Loki looked surprised, but even still muzzy from his climax at Thor and thought he had misheard him.  
"What did you say?", he asked out of breath and played with some blond strands, while he wiped them from his face.  
"I love you.", Thor repeated and couldn't believe himself, what he had said there. But it was probably right. He always felt attracted to him, he made him smile, his heart opened when he was close to him. He had always loved him, though before as a brother, but still.  
Gabriel had been someone special for him, but Gabriel was Loki, there was barely a difference. Besides, Loki wasn't his true brother, therefore it wasn't forbidden also.  
Loki lay there and couldn't trust his ears.  
Thor had often enough told him this, but he knew that this time it was different. He didn't know what he should answer and so he let it be.  
He took a deep breath, continuing to play with Thors hair, and closed his eyes comfortably.  
"I am glad to have you back.", Thor murmured, slowly getting sleepy.  
"Mhm... Me too.", Loki whispered back.

* * *

Because I'm moving to another town and will be a student there, I have no more time for any fanfictions :(  
It costs a lot of time to translate them.. ._.  
But thanks for reading und so many reviews. Love you all!


End file.
